


Why?

by Laughing_Jack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Drowning, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Jack/pseuds/Laughing_Jack
Summary: Uhh Tommy gets trapped in a box and nearly dies....I'm bored okay
Relationships: None
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phil is also mentioned I just can't find the tag.

Why was life like this?.... 

Why did they do this?

Why did his friends leave? 

Why did his brothers hurt him? 

Where was his dad? 

Was he still his dad? 

Was he still alive? 

How long had he been in this cage of pistons and dirt? 

Has he eaten? 

Is he asleep? 

Is he alive? 

Where is everyone? 

Where is the light?

Why is he so cold? 

Thoughts ran circular motions in his head in slow and painful loops... 

His mind clouded by fears and pain as he slowly fell into a pit of darkness, he heard the distance laughter of his friend and brother. 

The voices rang in his head like clumsy church bells, he briefly remembered the sound of water feeling his brain. The water felt cold yet relaxing. 

It calmed his already racing heart, and his dark clouded mind, the air that once was dusty and hard the breath was seized as water took its place. 

He felt the cold water slowly numb his his body sstarting at his fingers and spreading slowly down his arms like leafs float down during a gentle summer breeze. 

He briefly heard the laughing stop and be replaced by screaming. 

Why we're they screaming? 

Wait.... 

Was he screaming? 

He felt light flood his senses and water leave his body. 

Hands wrapped tightly around his arms and he felt disappointment grow deep within his chest. 

Why did they take him out of his hole?.... 

Why?.....


	2. I Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk anymore man..

(I gave up halfway through its like 4in the morning) 

It's started as a simple joke.... 

A accident..... 

I watched as my baby brother disappeared under the surface of cobblestone and water..... 

I watched as my baby brother begged to be let out. 

I watched as the water slowly leak into the cobblestone prison through cracks in the cobble... 

I watched as the dust stilled like the winds after a calm storm.... 

I laughed thinking that he was fine and that he dug out....... 

That's when I heard the screaming..... 

Immediately my middle brother started digging up the cobble trying to get to our baby brother before the darkness swallowed him.... 

I watched as my brothers hands began to tear from the sharp stones.... 

I watched as water poorer out of the holes..... 

I watched.... 

As My middle brother..... 

Grabbed out little brothers broken body and drag it out to the surface..... 

I watched..... As his best friend started screaming at me to do something..... 

I.... 

I watched.....


End file.
